swans_big_brother_long_termsfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 was the first ever season of Swans Big Brother Long Terms with a total of 16 houseguests. At the finale, Miketwin03 won in a vote of 8-1 against Zombieman1132 while Sneaker C was crowned the first America's Favourite Houseguest. Twists * Pandora's Box: During week 2 TylerNovomi was given the option to open Pandora's Box, he opened the Box and got the POV out of it, however a Second POV went in the house, Pig won it. * Pre-Jury Battle Backs: The Pre-Jury would compete in a competition for a spot back in the game, Zombieman 47 won it and came back in the house * Jury Comebacks: During Week 9 the Jury Members would compete in an HOH competition with the Houseguests, the last Jury member standing would win a spot back and last Jury or Houseguest standing wins HOH. James77778888 Won HOH and Jury Comebacks. * Triple Eviction: Like a Double Eviction however 3 would go, 1 in a normal week and the other 2 in a vote to save Sneaker C, MogmachineYT1 & James77778888 all played victim in this twist. * Battle of the Block: During week 5.1 there would be 2 HOH's where each would nominate 2 houseguests, the 4 nominees competed in a challenge to dethrone the HOH and save themselves the paired nominees GlaceonOreoXD & MogmachineYT1 Won this competition. * Co-HOH: During Week 7 Sneaker won a Co-HOH pass in the Week 6 POV. Bore then won HOH through the competition, they each had the task on nominating a Houseguest. * Immunity: During week 8 America voted for a houseguest to get immunity. Sneaker C earned the prize and was taken off the block HouseGuests Pre-Jury Weekly Logs Week One } | | | |} During the premiere 16 strangers moved into the Big Brother 1 house, after meeting each other the battle was on during the Head of Household comp "BB Maze" James managed to pull out a win and became the first Head of Household of BB1. Soon after he nominated Zomb11 & Tails for eviction, during the Power of Veto James won gaining full power, targeting the in active players James saved Zomb11 and put Dynamic up in his place. at the eviction Dynamic was sent out the door placing 16th aka Dead last. Week Two During week 2, Tyler won Head of Household, he nominated Zomb47 & Mog for eviction. After opening Pandora's Box Tyler won the POV and could not compete in the SPOV. Pig soon later won it, Saving his ally Mog. Bore went up in his place, when the votes were read Zomb47 was evicted 4-3placed 15th. Week Three During Week 3, Fine won her first head of household wanting to take a shot at a big player she nominated Miketwin03 & TailsTheDev at the Veto Jiravich won suprising the whole house. At the Veto ceremony Mike was saved for Fine nominated Bore as the rep, with a 2-1 vote Tails was evicted. Soon after Zomb47 secretly won Part 2 of the Battle back Week Four At the HOH comp Mike pulled out a win and nominated Oreo, Cookies, & Fine. During the Veto Jira went on a winning streak and won the POV, he chose not to use it. When the votes were said Fine was evicted 3-1-0. At the Battle back Zomb47 won and re-entered the Big Brother game! Week Five Round One At the HOH Comp it was announced to be a Battle of the block week where there would be 2 heads of household, at the HOH comp Jira & James won, Jira nominating Zomb11 & Cookies while James nominated Mog & Oreo. at the Battle of the Block Mog & Oreo won and became immune and dethroned James as HOH leaving Jira as the sole HOH. at the POV Bore won his first comp of the season and discarded the veto. at the eviction with a 4-3 vote Cookies was evicted, it was then revealed to be a DOUBLE EVICTION! Round Two After it was said to be a double eviction the houseguests went to the backyard, Bore won Head of Household and Nominated Oreo & James, at the Veto Mike won and not using the power, At the eviction with a 2-2 vote Bore broke the tie and evicted James. Week Six At the HOH Comp Tyler won and chose to take a shot at the houses targets Oreo & Pig, nominating them both. At the Veto Zomb47 won his first comp of the season, ticking off the house, Zomb saved Oreo from eviction, Tyler nominated Jira as a backdoor because of his stats on comps. At the eviction Jira was the unlucky one and was sent to Jury. Week Seven At the HOH Comp Bore won it, however during last weeks POV Sneaker won Co-HOH meaning Bore & Sneaker would share the HOH. at the nomination ceremony Sneaker nominated Oreo & Bore nominated Zomb47. At the POV it came down to Oreo & Rain however Rain spelt the longest word and won the Power of Veto! Discarding the Veto Zomb47 was evicted in 2-2 tie after the HOH Casted his sole vote. Week Eight before the HOH comp it was said that Oreo has been expelled and James would be part of the jury now. at the HOH comp Rain won Head of Household and nominated 2/3 of the alliance of 3 Putting Sneaker & Pig up. At the POV Rain won again and discarded however Sneaker won immunity after America voted him making him Immune, Mog went up in his place. Pig was soon evicted 2-1 when Rain casted the tie breaker vote. Week Nine Round One At the HOH Comp it was said to be Jury Battle Backs as well, all the jury members & houseguests went out to the Backyard and competed in "Ready Set WOAH" James won it and came back into the house and as the HOH, at the nomination ceremony James nominated Sneaker & Mog, at the Veto Tyler won and discarded, at the eviction with a unanimous 5-0 Sneaker was evicted. It was then said to be a TRIPLE EVICTION Week Nine Round Two At the HOH Comp Tyler won and quickly nominated Zomb11, Mog & James. at the POV Bore won and discarded insuring he wouldn't go. at the eviction everyone voted to save Zomb11, evicting Mog & James placing them T-7th. Week Ten At the HOH Comp Mike won, At the nomination ceremony Mike nominated Bore & Zomb11. at the POV Tyler won and discarded insuring Bore would go home. Bore was soon evicted 2-0 placing 5th. Week Eleven At the HOH Comp Rain won and got a spot in the Final 3, nominating Mike & Zomb11, Rain made his alliance clear. At a must win Power of Veto, Mike won and got herself a spot in the Final 3 as well saving her self Tyler went up in her place and was soon evicted when Mike casted her sole vote to evict him. Week Twelve At the Final HOH Part 1 Mike was able to hold on her rope the longest becoming the part 1 winner. during part 2 Zomb11 gave up and let Rain take the win, During Part 3 Mike barely won and became the Final HOH. Casting her sole vote to evict Rain making him the Final Jury Member. Finale The Jury Category:BB1